Meh Burger (location)
Meh Burger is a location that appears in the Sonic Boom television series. It is an three-star outdoor fast-food court found in the Village Center and a well-liked establishment amongst the local inhabitants. Amongst its employees are Dave the Intern, who works as a cashier. Description Meh Burger is an establishment where customers can both eat there or order take-out. It consists of a cozy dinning area with wooden floors and a fence to the north and west. In the back area lies the food stall, where the customers place their orders, and on the front are tables and chairs for the customers, with commodities such as lanterns, a television, parasols, and customer-operable food stations. Though not shown, Meh Burger also has bathrooms and a drive-through. To be able to mop the former, one must at least be a manager. Meh Burger has its own warehouse two villages over from where it is, where they store their different food products. Products Products sold at Meh Burger include the following: *Meh Burger **Meh Burger with cheese **Double Meh Burger **Double Meh Burger with cheese **Super Meh Burger **Super Meh Burger with cheese *French fries *Hot dogs **Chili dog *Salads *Drinks **Soda **Water **Shake **Juice History TV series Team Sonic paid a visit to Meh Burger for lunch which was ruined by Sticks' new disgusting robo-pet, Buster, and soon after cut short when they had to leave to stop a robbery. Sonic and Amy later revisited Meh Burger for lunch, but Dr. Eggman cut in front of them, which the cashier Dave allowed. While Eggman gloatingly ate his meal, Dave impressed Eggman enough with his admiration of him to get a job as his intern. However, he was soon fired and he returned to Meh Burger, swearing revenge. Soar the Eagle later brought Dr. Eggman to Meh Burger where he gave the esteem-deprived doctor a small evil success by making him steal a meal prepared by Dave. While having lunch at Meh Burger, Team Sonic saw Eggman being interviewed on the Comedy Chimp Show on the restaurant's TV. As Eggman unveiled his plan to conquer the island with his robot cans, Meh Burger was attacked by its electronic appliances, turned into robots by the cans. Fortunately, Team Sonic destroyed the robots and stopped Eggman's scheme. When time itself was caught in a time loop, Eggman met up with Sonic and Tails at Meh Burger to discuss the matter and how to solve it. There, Tails came up with a solution, only for the time loop to reset the day, forcing Eggman (who retained his awareness) to seek Tails' help earlier. During one of their visits to Meh Burger, Team Sonic met Orbot and Cubot who had left Eggman to live with them. Not fond of that, Sonic, Amy, Sticks and Knuckles excused themselves and left Meh Burger, leaving Tails behind to handle the robots. Sonic later stopped by Meh Burger for a snack on his way to the library, where he decided Fastidious' order when the beaver proved too indecisive and slow at the counter. Receiving Meh Burger's last chili dog, Sonic noticed he had cut in front of Eggman's Motobug, thus costing Eggman the chili dog he wanted. Sonic therefore visited Meh Burger's warehouse on Dave's advice to get a chili dog to appease Eggman, but with limited success. When Sonic later bet with Sticks and Amy that he could teach Knuckles better survival skills than Sticks could to Amy, he and Knuckles went to Meh Burger with Tails to slack off instead of training, overly-confident that it would be a cinch. After pranking Eggman, Team Sonic went to Meh Burger for a meal. There, they saw Orbot and Cubot pulling Eggman's Eggmobile by, confirming their suspicions that Eggman had given up technology as a result of their prank. Archie Comics While Team Sonic was at Meh Burger, Dr. Eggman asked them to help operate his Eggtoberfest's rides. Believing they could keep an eye on Eggman's current scheme that way, Sonic promised they would help. Category:Restaurants Category:Mobius Locations